


Blake's 7 Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: Set during season four. Some spoilers for earlier bits.For 100 Words, prompt: #027 - rebel





	

They had never planned for rebellion. Thievery, yes – piracy, maybe. Blake had been the visionary, with his wild dreams of anarchy as salvation; but he had left them. Half of the present crew had never even met him – and yet here they all were, caught in the slipstream of his ideals. Five squabbling outlaws with the galaxy breathing down their necks, either awaiting liberation, or with designs upon the reward. A bewitching psychopath for a shadow, and inevitability chasing at their heels; it was all leading somewhere. Avon only wished there were some room for doubt about where that was.


End file.
